The present invention relates to a power supply and in particular to a power supply for powering at least one load.
The invention has been developed primarily for use in a portable electronic device such as a cellular telephone having an onboard digital camera with a flash, and will be described herein after with reference to that application. It will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to that particular field of use and is also applicable to other portable electronic devices such as a PDA, a laptop computer, a digital camera, MP3 player or other computing devices having a plurality of loads with respective peak power demands at one or more nominal voltages, whether those devices are portable or not. The invention is also applicable to high power devices such as hybrid electric vehicles and electric vehicles.